Kigo : Black Sheep
by shorty6636
Summary: Songfic. When Kim isnt a hero her wild side comes out to play. The only one who seems to love her wild side is the one and only Shego. Its seems funny how one person knows everyone. Kim's friend and Shego's best friend Vic manages to hook these two up without even knowing it. Sorry for bad summory no sleep does that.


Four years have passed since Kim Possible graduated from High school now twenty two years old and going to college full time was now starting to get annoyed by her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Ever since she quieted the hero gig two years she was final able to live a normal life. As her life slowly started to turn normal she slowly started to lose the goody two shoes attitude that she always kept up when she was younger.

As time went on she slowly started to come out of her shell and was able to express herself on certain things. She started to go into her wild side and expresses things that she had never done before two years ago. And one of the things she recently did seemed to have upset Ron.

"KP seriously I can't believe you did that" he said disappointed

Kim rolled her eyes "Ron chill out I was just having fun"

"You were making out with that girl who we didn't even know" he pointed out

The red head places a hand on her hip getting annoyed "Get over it, it was just a party."

Ron shook his head sadly "You know what KP I can't take this anymore, we're over." he said opening his door

She simple shrugged walking to the door "Fine by me"

Kim walked out of Ron's apartment and started heading back to her place. A smile appeared on her face now finally feeling free from everything. No parents and now no boyfriend. Things seem to be getting better and better for her. As minutes passed she finally reached her apartment opening the door and walked in. She took off her shoes and settled down watching TV. Then her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Kimmmm whats up little mama?" a somewhat deep voice asked

Kim smiled sitting up a bit "Hey Vic what's up?"

"Nothin, I just wanted you ask you somethin. Your boy toy around?" Vic asked

She shook her head smiling wider "No we broke up minutes ago. Why?"

"Ok good cuz I know he doesn't like you talkin to me." The voice lowered a bit

"I know but anyways you wanted to ask me something?" the red head asked getting up from the couch

The person on the other line spaced out a bit then spoke up "Huh? Oh! Yea! I was wondering if you're doing anything this weekend?"

Kim grabs a soda from the fridge "No why?"

"There's this band contest going on and the prize is a bunch of cash." The voice said getting excited again

"Sweet, are you going to enter?" she asked

"Hell yea, but I need a singer. My girl left to Cali for a family reunion." The voice sadden a bit

Kim scoffs a bit "That sucks"

"I know but have no fear I got an idea"

"What is it?" a brow raises

"You be the singer." Knowing the voice was smiling

Kim coughs on her soda then finally shouts "Me! Why?"

"Cuz Kim you got the voice and don't say that you don't cuz I heard you sing several times and it's beautiful." Encouraging Kim

"What if I don't want to?" the ex-hero asked while getting some napkins

"Come on Kim pleasssseeeee, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee" the voice whined

"Alright fine!" she shouted back

"Yes!"

"So do you have a lyrics sheet or something for me to sing?" Kim asked

The voice got quiet again "Uh no, you have to write it."

"What?! Vic come on you can't be serious."

The voice deadpanned "Serious"

"Damn" Kim drank the rest of her soda then threw the can away "Well what do I write about? Is there like a theme or something I need to write about?" she asked

"No just write something that expresses you." Her friend suggested

Forest green eyes rolled "Gee Vic that really helps"

The person on the other line smiles "Oh come on you're a smart girl, I know you can write something good."

Kim lightly smiles walking down the hall "Thanks Vic, I'll try to think of something."

"Awesome" the voice spoke excitingly then paused listening to someone else "Hey I gotta go my shift it over"

"Alright, I'll call you later on this week and tell you what's up." She said walking into her room

"Cool, later"

"Bye"

She sighs hanging up the phone then slowly walks over to her dresser grabbing some pajamas to sleep in after she took a shower. While she was grabbing her clothes something falls onto the carpet floor. She looks down and carefully picks it up; a small smile appears on her lips. It was the small strip of photos of her and Shego back when she was Miss Go. She carefully places it on the small night stand next to her bed the goes to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile back in Go City…..**

An iphone with green flames starts to go off. A hand reaches out and answers the call.

"Yo?" a voice mumbles focusing on something

"Sup buttercup?"

"Don't call me that Victoria" the voice snaps back using her friend's full name

"Sorry Shego" she said sincerely

The thief scoffs "Whatever, shouldn't you be working Vic?" she asked carefully clipping her pets nails

"Nah they cut me loose for today. I wanted to ask you what are your plans for this weekend?" she asked a bit excited

Shego placed her phone down and pressed the speaker button "I don't know yet. Why?" she asked holding her hand out and receiving a paw

"Band contest I want you there." Her friend said happily

"Why?" asked a bit annoyed

"Cuz you're my best friend and I would be sad if you didn't come." Vic whimpered a bit

A smirk appears on the raven haired woman "What's in it for me?"

"Damn" She thought for a moment "Drinks and food?" she asked

"That sounds lovely, alright I can go." Shego said smiling still clipping the last set of nails

"Awesome!" Vic shouted happily

The villainess shook her head hearing her friend's voice get excited "Is your girl going to sing?"

"Can't, went to Cali for reunion." Getting somewhat quiet

"That sucks ass" she said slowly standing up

"I know but have no fear I got one of my friends to sing for us." Vic informed

"Cool, they any good?" Shego asked picking the phone up and going inside

"Oh hell yea, this chick can sing. She's going to be writing the lyrics." She said with the at most confidence

"That's good at least you got a backup person." Closing the back door watching her pet walk away somewhere in the house

"Yea, so I'll see you this weekend?" she asked

The green woman places the nail clippers in a box near the back door "Yea I'll swing by and see how you're doing."

"Sweetness, I'll see you there. Till then later"

"Later"

After the thief hung up her phone, she looked around the house for a bit and started walking around, now being followed by her black wolf named Rama. She walked into her bedroom going straight into her walk-in closet picking out what kind of clothes to wear for the band contest. While she was picking out clothes her pet started sniffing around going to the far back of the closet.

Shego looks around and noticed he was sniffing around "Rama get away from there" she said in a sharp tone

He didn't listen and found something and slowly started to drag it out. Shego saw this and panicked getting up to her feet and quickly walking over to her companion.

"No Rama let that go" she said trying to grab it but the wolf held onto it tightly with his teeth "Rama let go!" she shouted pulling harder

Rama's jaws opened and watched his master fall back hitting the floor with a loud thud. Shego lay on the ground looking up at the ceiling with a scowl on her face. She heard the clicking sounds of her pet walking over to her then Rama's face appeared looking down on her with his head tilted and his tail wagging.

"You're lucky I love you otherwise I would fry your furry little ass" she said then reached up and rubbed his cheek while still holding the box "Now why on earth would you pull this thing out anyways?" she asked only the receive a lick to the face

"That doesn't answer my question" she growled wiping the slob away

Rama sat quietly with his mouth closed and wagging his tail more waiting for his master to do something instead of lying there. But from the looks of it his master was making the floor look comfortable to lie on too. Then his ears perk hearing his owner groan a bit now sitting up.

Shego looks at the black box "I haven't seen this box in a long time" wiping the dust off

The green woman carefully opens it looking at the contents inside the box. She carefully picked something out looking at the charred edges of the picture, then looks into the box once more seeing pictures and newspaper clippings of her and the young hero Kim Possible back in the days. She sighs missing those days. But she missed something more.

Feeling his master small sorrow he carefully rests his head on top of his master's arm giving a small whimper. Hearing the small sound Shego looks over at the black wolf and lightly smiles putting the charred picture away and sliding the box away as well then rubs his head a bit roughly.

"Don't worry boy I'm ok." She said looking at the box "Shit happens and I've learned to deal with it." She explained slowly standing up

Rama sits up as well with his tail wagging ready to go wherever she went. She chuckles getting something from the top shelf of the closet. Seeing those movements brought more excitement to the wolf's face. He knew what she was getting. He just knew. Then howled in excitement seeing two special toys the he just loved to play with.

The villain smiles waving the toys around "Let's go to the park Rama."

Rama let out a bark agreeing with his master then ran off to the get to the front door. Shego chuckled putting some shoes on and walking to the front door where her loyal pet was waiting. She grabbed her keys and phone then opened the door walking out of the house.

**Back in Upperton…..**

Kim sat on the couch drinking a bottle of water and writing in her journal. The week passed by faster than what she expected. It was already Friday and Vic was asking how the lyrics where going. The red head told her it was going fine and she would drop by later on today to get with the band and rehears. All she had to do was wait for Vic to give her call and she would be on her way.

She examined the lyrics over again and tapped her pen against the papers already know what it should sound like. A smile reaches her lips approving the lyrics then her phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone and answered.

"Yea?" she asked already knowing who it was

"Hey I just got out of work. I'll be there to pick you up ok" Vic said getting in her car

Kim nodded understanding "Ok. Let me get ready and I'll meet you out there"

"Alright see you in about ten minutes or so." She explained "Later"

"Bye"

The ex-hero hung up and quickly walked into her room getting ready. It took less than five minutes to throw something simple on and another five to get everything. Once she was done she grabbed her journal and keys then walked out of her apartment. As soon as she stepped out of her place a mid-night blue sports car drove up.

Kim walked over to the car seeing her friend get out of the car to greet her. She was a head taller than the red head but she was also built close to a UFC fighter light weight. She had black spiked hair and sky blue eyes along with a somewhat white skin completion. She wore a black shirt that said ZERO on it with black pants and converse.

"What up my little mama!" she said happily giving the small girl a hug

Kim returned the hug smiling "Nothin just ready for rehearsal."

Vic smiled "That's what I wanted to hear" then opened the passenger car door "Got everything?"

"I do others wise I wouldn't be out here" she said getting in the car

The tall woman held the door open leaning over a bit "Hey no need to be mean to me."

Kim chuckles "Just get in the car and let's do this." She said waving her journal "I swear you'll be proud of me."

Vic chuckles closing the door and getting into the car "Swearing is a good thing" then started to car driving off

**Saturday night in Go City….**

Shego got dressed and headed for the door slipping on a pair of black boots. Then grabs her cell phone but before even leaving the door she checked her pockets for keys and wallet. She nodded knowing she had everything.

"I'll be back Rama, the back dog door is open for you ok." She said

Rama wagged his tail quietly with his ears perked up as if he understood every word she said. She smiles and ruffles his fur then walks out the door locking it. She knew her precious fur ball would be fine. Food and everything was out for him. She walked over to her 2012 Kawasaki ZX-14R. She placed her black helmet on and sped onto the road making her way to the band contest.

While Shego was making her way over to the band contest Kim and Vic brought new clothes for themselves. The rehearsal went very smoothly, everyone liked the lyrics and the way it was played out. Vic was very proud how the song and music came out.

"Do you think I should dye my hair for the show?" Kim asked looking at her clothes

Vic slipped on a new pair of shoes "I don't know. What color?"

She looked at her hair "I was thinking about black underneath the red."

"Kinda like high lights?" Vic asked

Kim shrugged "Something like that"

"Nah I don't think so. Just fix your hair up a bit and put the clothes on." She said standing up putting on another shirt with the skull from punisher on

Kim shakes her head "You really need to get better shirts" she said smiling

"Hey don't dis the logo shirts" her friend said

"Whatever" then grabs her clothes walking to the bathroom "I'll be out in a bit then we can go ok."

Vic smiled tuning her electric guitar "Make it fast cuz I got people waiting."

"Alright, alright" closing the door "jeez"

**At White Rabbit Bar….**

Shego pulls up to the bar area noticing a lot of people making their way into the bar from front to back door. She could hear music playing already. She took her helmet off noticing several other bands talking over practicing a bit on their song. As she walked over to the building she walked over to the front of the line and slipped a couple of bills into the front pocket. He stepped to the side letting her in.

"Keep the change" she said as she walked into the bar

She looked around for a bit and found a place to sit at which was not too far from the stage. As the band finished up with their song a waitress came up to and asked if she wanted anything. She grinned asking for a beer and gave the cute waitress a nice tip and a wink then chuckled watching her blush and walk away and said something about getting her the drink.

"I see a hot lesbian over there!" a voice shouted

Shego smirk and stood up "Damn right!"

Vic smiled grabbing her friend in to a bear hug "I fuckin missed you"

"Yea, yea miss whatever too" The green woman patting her back then took a step back

Vic did the same "Still as green as ever I see" she said

"Jealous?" smirking then looked at her friend poking her stomach "you gained weight?"

The blue eyed woman jumped a bit getting poked at "No, I gained muscle" she grumbled slapping the hand away.

Shego just grinned "Where's your band?" she asked

"Back stage. We go on in about five minutes" The spiked hair woman explained

"Then why the hell are you here?" smacking her friends shoulder "you should be over there"

Vic rubs her shoulder and pouts "But I want to see my hot lesbian friend."

"You can see me later." Then turns her friend around lightly pushing her "Hurry up so I can see your band." Giving a swift kick in her friends ass

"I'm going! I'm going!" Vic said walking off "God!"

**Back Stage….**

Kim fixed her dress one last time and looked around for Vic. She was starting to get a bit nervous but then again people do tend to get nervous when standing in front of crowds. She heard several songs from different bands and each one sound really good.

"Ready to do it?" someone asked from behind

Kim turned around smiling a bit "Yea but I'm a bit nervous"

Vic gave her a quick hug and smiled "You'll do fine I know you will"

"Band 56 you're on in two minutes!" a man shouted out

Kim looked up at her friend "I hope your right. I don't want to let you guys down."

"Don't worry Kim just go out there and have some fun" smiling "It's just for fun ok"

Kim nodded her head feeling more confident "Ok" then smiles "Thank Vic you're a good friend"

"Damn right I am. I'm the best of the best." Vic said

"20 Seconds! Band 56! 20 Seconds!" a woman shouted

Vic smiles "come on little Rocker lets show them what we go."

"I'm ready" the red head said with most confidence

"And now without further a due please give a shout out for The Black Dragons!" The announcer shouted

Everyone cheered and hollered watching the lights dimmed leaving the back stage lights on. Then watching black figures walk on stage. Shego smiled sitting back a bit drinking her beer then hearing the song begin.

A feminine voice smoothly sung the words over and over again

_Black sheep, come home  
Black sheep, come home  
Black sheep, come home_

Then the guitar ripped through the lyrics and once the small solo was done the stage lights flashed on. Then a sexy red head wearing a small black dress and red high stilettos grabbed the mic letting the lyrics slip from her red lips.

_Hello again, friend of a friend  
I knew you when_

Shego's jaw dropped looking at the singer who was none other than Kimmie herself. She quickly gathered her thoughts and focused on the lyrics knowing damn well this was written by the singer.

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_

Kim sang smoothly lightly shaking her head side to side with the guitar beat feeling her body get into the music.

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

She grinned stroking her hair back making it look as sexy as possible. This seemed to gain a lot of attention which was good.

_You crack the whip  
Shape-shift and trick  
The past again_

Kim un-hooks her mic from the stand and started doing a bit of show for the audience. Now hearing cheers and whistling.

_I'll send you my love on a wire  
Light you up every time  
Everyone, ooh  
Pulls away, ooh  
From you_

The green woman's foot tapped in tuned to the song and kept her eyes on the red head. Noticing every sway and movement Kim made. What got her more hypnotized were the smooth lyrics that were just falling out of those lips. The singing red head looked around the crowd and smiled more noticing a certain green woman. She decided it was the perfect time to let her wild side come out more.

_Got balls of steel  
Got an automobile for a minimum wage  
Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

The red headed singer grabs the mic stand dancing against it sensually. Everyone started clapping in rhythm and cheering loudly. A grin stays on the ex-hero's face hearing the sounds of encouragement.

_You crack the whip  
Shape-shift and trick  
The past again_

She sway's her hips side to side and moving her head allowing her hair to free fall. Apparently those interesting movements gained a smirk from Shego. Things are now starting to get interesting the villainess thought.

_I'll send you my love on a wire_  
_Lift you up every time_  
_Everyone, ooh_  
_Pulls away, ooh_  
_It's a mechanical bull at number one_  
_You'll take a ride from anyone_  
_Everyone wants a ride_  
_Pulls away, ooh_  
_From you_

Once the song was over everyone in the crowded bar cheered and yelled. Even Shego was cheering and clapping loudly. When the lights dimmed again and the band started walking off stage. Shego quickly got up and started to walk to the back stage area to meet up with her friend and the sexy singer.

Kim laughed tackling her friend into a hug "Oh my god! We did it!"

"We totally rocked out there. I mean did you see that crowd go crazy for you." Vic said still feeling pumped up still hearing the band's name being chanted from the crowd

"Damn girly you seriously went all out" the female drummer said giving Kim a side hug

A chuckle escapes hugging back "thanks Cristal you did amazing too"

"Well, Well, Well. It's a small world after all" a voice calls out to the band

Vic grins "Hot lesbian!" then tackles Shego into a hug "Did you fuckin see us out there or what?" letting go of her friend getting excited

"The words I have to say I will never repeat." Shego said putting on a serious face which caught the bands attention "That was by far the most…" she pauses making it sound as dramatic as possible "GREATEST SONG I HAVE EVER FUCKIN HEARD!" she shouted

"That's what I wanna hear!" Vic said with great pride

Kim smiled stepping up to Shego "So you like my song?" she asked

"Kimmie it was a great song and you really put yourself out there" then walked over wrapping an arm around Kim's waist "In fact I found it very sexy." She said grinning

"WooooOOOOOOOOooo Shego strikes again!" Vic shouted laughing at the blushing red head

The green villainess smirks "Damn right I strike." Then looks at the red head "So princess wanna hang out after this?"

Kim smiles "Sure, right after I get my prize."

"Which one? Shego or the money?" Vic asked teasingly while walking over to them

Kim looks over at Shego for a moment and grins "I want both prizes by the end of this night."

The raven haired woman chuckled and was about to say something till the announcer got everyone attention.

"Alright everyone lets, let the judging begin!" he shouted which caused everyone else to shout "Now what does the audience want!?" he asked

"DRAGON! DRAGON! DRAGON!" everyone shouted

The announcer smiles receiving an envelope and opening it "And the winners for our grand prize is…..THE BLACK DRAGONS!" he shouted

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD WE WON!" Vic shouted excitingly running to the stage

Cristal and her boyfriend shouted hugging each other "Holy shit babe we won!" the female drummer said happily then dragged to her boyfriend on stage with her

"Front and center Black Dragon singer and come get your prize!" the announcer shouted

Shego grins pushing Kim up to the stage "Go up there with the rest of the band Kimmie"

"Oh I'll go but not without your ass" Kim said dragging Shego on stage as well

As soon as they walked up on stage the crowd broke out into a loud cheer. Kim smiled waving her hands to the crowd then carefully held the large check with her band members. After thanking the audience for voting for them and everything they walked back off stage and went out back to leave.

"Are you sure you want me to hold onto it?" the spiked haired woman asked

Kim smiles "I trust you with my money Vic. Besides I don't really know where to put it since I'm going with her" she said jerking her thumb over to Shego who was leaning against her bike.

Vic smiles "Good point. So see you guys later?" she asked

"Defiantly" Shego said with a grin on her face

They both waved bye to their friend as she drove off back to her place. Kim turns around walking over to the so called enemy.

"So did you get both prizes?" Shego asked chuckling

Kim smiles zipping up a black leather jacket that was handed to her "Well not exactly. I still have to do something."

A fine brow rises "Really now?" watching the red head move closer

"Yup. Lets see if she likes it." She said then boldly slips her hand on the back of Shego's neck and pulls her into a deeply heated kiss.

Shego gladly returned the kiss then slowly pulled back "She likes it very much"

"Good. Now I have both my prizes." The ex-hero said pulling her back into another deep meaningful kiss.

**Authors Note: **Oh crazy wild love. What the hell is wrong with you? Ok people sorry if this story looks totally crappy but it was a last minute writing thing. The song called Black Sheep really got into my mind. I'm just crazy like that I suppose.


End file.
